Serve Me Royal
by Ella Exen
Summary: Eren is a prince who is openly gay. His recent 18th birthday granted him his choice of a personal servant. Enter: Levi who is a servant. His clean caliber is the best of the best. A servant to die for because of his excellence and good looks. When Eren meets Levi, he falls head-over-heals for him and life is good except for one thing... Levi is Straight.
1. Serve Me Royal

Serve Me Royal

(눈_눈)

The castle was decently calm today. The servants were bustling about doing their daily chores. Everything was according to schedule. The king and queen, Grisha Jaeger and Carla Jaeger, were a happy couple with only one, treasured and very handsome son. His name is Eren Jaeger. They loved their son with every fiber of their being and that didn't change even when he came out as gay. They were happy with their son and they wished for their son to be happy as well. Thus, if their son wanted to be gay, so be it.

The Jaeger's were a powerful force, though did not have many enemies but had many allies. They had a glorious kingdom filled with many who supported it. The king, Grisha was a fair king who dealt with issues using a level head and his natural smarts. He has many loyal followers. The queen, Carla was wonderful queen who supported the king. She is very graceful in everything she does. And let's not overlook the unforgettable prince, Eren was a charmer who got almost everything he wanted. And no, surprisingly the prince didn't act spoiled. The prince was known for being outgoing and being very stubborn.

His parents questioned his sexuality when he came out. They wondered how Eren could come up with such a conclusion. Well the answer they received was short and settle. Eren simply stated that he did not find women attractive and that men appealed to him. When he came out, he had just left the ball of his 16th birthday party. Yes, people were allowed to come in but Eren wasn't allowed out. He was beginning to think that the only way he could go outside the walls was to… Be betroth to someone… A male presumably. Though as of right now… Eren had no interest of marriage. He didn't feel ready.

It was a wonder that when Eren turned 18 that he requested his own servant. At first his parents questioned it but after Eren had made the point that his parents had several personal servants they could not decline his request. Eren's other reason was because, not that he'd tell his parents, he wished and longed for a companion to be with. He just simply wanted company. As nice as his parents were, Eren's parents forbid him to leave the castle's walls. So all he really had to talk to was his parents and his regular servants. And that, my friend, was a small and lonely world for a teenage boy.

So here he was. Eren smiled as he was greeted by a noble lady by the name of Hanji. He and his parents followed this spontaneous woman to a different chamber of the castle where servants would be waiting. Out of twenty people Eren had to pick one servant. Just one. It shouldn't be too hard, right? But Eren wanted to be picky. He didn't want just _any_ servant. In fact, as a result of him being picky, this batch of servants was the fifth batch this week. Yes, that's right, the fifth. He had seen over one hundred different servants and none of which made the cut. He really did hope to change that today. So when he walked into the huge chamber he immediately started to dismiss servants. "I would like all female servants to please leave." He wanted a male servant. When would that crazy woman learn?

"Darling." He heard his mother, Carla, call to him. "Perhaps you should be open minded a little and lower your standards slightly?" She wasn't forcing Eren to do as she said, she merely was suggesting. For the queen didn't have the heart to say no to her beloved child, yet she would discipline him if it was needed.

Eren smiled sweetly to his mother. "I know that I am being very picky mother. I just…" He sighed softly as he thought about the right words to say. "Would like to make sure I don't regret my choice. And I am willing to continue this trail until my expectations are met." He said stubbornly.

There was a chuckle from Grisha as he wound his arm with his wife's. "I trust you, my son, to make the right choice. Now I do believe that your mother and I have some business to attend to. If you need us, "Grisha smiled, "You know where to find us."

"And if you choose one, please do tell us." Carla added as they were leaving.

Now that they were gone, Eren was left with the servants and Hanji. Eren counted the people left and… So far only six were gone. _Thirteen to go… Hopefully._ Eren thought as walked passed each and every servant. "Okay…" Eren thought for a moment. "If you're older than forty and younger than eighteen, then would you please leave?" Eren smiled as he watched the majority of the group vanish. He was shocked to see that only four people remained. Eren started at the beginning of the line, examining the first male closely. He was tall with brown hair. _Nice…_ The next guy was about as tall with blonde hair. _Very good… _The next male was… Eren had to look down to a man who was short than him. He had black hair that was evenly parted… And his eyes were… Eren shook himself mentally. He internally was very excited. _Another potential candidate!_ Eren didn't even mind his height. Eren continued to the last person. He was tall like the first two males with slicked back blond hair and striking blue eyes. _Oh… No… I can't decide._ Eren quickly did a once over. He then asked a bold question. "How many virgins do I have left? If you are not then please leave." To Eren's amazement only two left… Leaving two behind. The two that were left were non other that the shorter, black haired man and the much taller, slick back blond haired man. _Now... Let's see if either are worthy…_ "And what might your name be?" Eren said to the taller man.

"Erwin, my prince." Eren looked up at Erwin. He seemed to be _very_ well built. He probably could handle any task that Eren told him to do.

Eren smiled and nodded. He then turned to the shorter man, "And you?"

"Levi." He said simply. But… _Oh…_ Eren didn't expect his voice to be _that_ deep. And upon further observation Eren could tell, that despite his height, he was well built too. _What a lovely surprise!_ Both men appeared to be of a youthful age. In their twenties maybe? He beckoned the noble lady over. "Hanji… Could you perhaps persuade my decision?"

"Certainly, my prince!" She smiled as she clasped her hands together. "But, if I may suggest that you direct any questions to them. Then, perchance you may find what you're looking for sooner?"

Eren hummed in agreement. "Yeah. That does seem fair." He brought a hand up his chin, he thought about what he should say or ask Erwin and Levi. "How about something easy? What do you like doing?" He directed the question to Erwin first. He answered promptly, listing quite a few things, yet limiting what he said so he didn't talk on forever. Then when Eren directed the question to Levi… His answer wasn't as diverse.

"I like to clean." Levi stated. "And I'm really good at it too." Levi didn't seem enthused about anything. He was emotionless this whole time. He… not once had addressed Eren as the prince or of any authority for that matter. He was very daring. But… It was something that made Eren interested. He had never had anyone talk to him in such a blunt tone. Usually people were courteous talking to him but with Levi… Or at least right now it seemed that he wasn't even trying.

"Do you always talk like this to everyone?" Eren inquired.

Again Levi's answer was simple. He nodded. "Yes." And after pausing a quick second he added. "I will not try to impress you. If you do not like me, then you do not have to pick me right?"

"Levi! You can't-" Hanji gasped as she made her way to Levi.

"No, no… Its fine, Hanji." Eren waved for her to step back. He tilted his head in amusement. "It's the truth." He looked Levi in the eyes. Levi stared right back. "Hanji. I think I've made my choice."

"What?" She looked at Eren wide eyed. "I mean, you did? Which servant have you chosen, my prince?"

"I would like to take Levi with me." Eren said excitedly. He had been waiting for this moment. He had _finally_ gotten a servant of his own! Levi's expression had changed for a moment. He revealed that he was slightly surprised that Eren had picked him. And yes, Eren was kind of surprised as well. Erwin was a really good choice… but he was almost too good of a choice. Unlike Levi, he was trying hard to get the job. Levi was different and Eren couldn't put his finger on it yet… All he knew is that he liked Levi so far. He wondered who things would work out. _It's too early to know._ "How do you feel about that, Levi?"

"Surprised." Levi shrugged indifferently.

Eren's brows furrowed, "What? Did you not wish to be picked?"

Levi shook his head. "No. It's not that. _You_ asked how _I _felt about being chosen and I answered honestly. And if you don't like that, then you shouldn't have picked me…"

It was quiet for a moment before Eren replied to Levi's blunt answer. "I'm sure I've made the right decision, Levi." And then he smiled. "And I'm glad you've decided to be honest with me. So keep doing that. No matter how blunt."

Something flashed in Levi's eyes and a small smirk played on his lips, "I'm going to hold you to that, my prince."

"Oh please, call me Eren."

"As you wish, Eren."

**Okay... So my hand slipped. xD I wasn't supposed to write this yet... Or at least not until Levi's Wings of Freedom was over... xD**

**So tell me: Would you like shorter chapters compared to LWoF? Longer? If the chapters are long like LWoF, then it will probably update weekly like LWoF. Whereas if the chapters are shorter, then I can promise more updates and less waiting. Comments? Questions? Anything? Did you even like this? Tell me what you think~ I promise another update soon depending on the answers I get. Is this bad? xD I will not hate your answers, so go ahead~**

**Oh and if there is any grammer things wrong, please tell me. I didn't use a beta for this.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it**~


	2. The Starting of New Things

**Levi gets introduced to the castle...**

**And to Eren's bed~**

**(눈****_눈****)**

The Starting of New Things

(눈_눈)

The castle was just like the others Levi had been in before. Two others to be exact but that doesn't matter. What mattered now was the fact that he was following his new and apparent master. For some reason the prince had chosen him and Levi couldn't fathom why. He also couldn't fathom why being a virgin or not had anything to do with his job. Though what irritated him more than the situation was the fact that Hanji had lied to him. She told him that this was going to be a _cleaning_ job… He didn't expect to be a _personal_ servant. _What the hell do personal servants do anyway? Doesn't Hanji know I'm not really good with people? She's going to have me beheaded…_ Levi found himself wondering what possible tasks the prince would have him do. _Cooking? Help him pick out what to wear? Education?_ Levi was frustrated. _Maybe I'll have to clean the brats' room?_ He sighed._ I really hope it's cleaning…_

Everything in the Jaeger castle seemed very orderly to Levi's surprise. The other servants that worked here seemed to be doing their jobs. He didn't know for sure because he was following the prince… Eren had been gracious enough to _personally_ show Levi the castle. He showed Levi where everything was and where all the rooms were. Levi had to make a mental note of everything, including the spaces that needed some major dusting.

In total, there were four floors and that's not including the underground. There was something special about this castle that seem inviting… The castle was like the other castles he had been in, yet it was different. Levi was impressed that there was a mass library with shelves that reached the ceiling and required tall ladders to reach. He was surprised at the land that the castle sat upon. It looked as though a forest had grown in what was presumed to be the backyard. There was even fertile ground for planting and farming which struck Levi was odd. Monarchs don't farm, that was something peasants or servants did. _Would Eren want me to farm? No, I think not._

Besides farming, there were also farming animals, some of which Levi knew would be slaughtered for food one day. Levi wondered if he'd have to deal with the animals. He shrugged, he decided to give up on guessing what he was going to do. He just crossed his figures for cleaning and left it at that.

At least Levi didn't have to worry about exercising, hell the walk around the castle was sufficient. This whole time Levi had to carry his travelling bag which weighed probably twenty more pounds than it should. It seemed like the trip was near over when Eren led Levi into an extravagant room. Levi was sure this was the prince's room. It had what was to be expected, a main room where a couch sat proudly in front of the huge fireplace, a small library in the corner of the room complete with a nice dark brown desk, the bedroom was just beyond the set of double doors with a bed that Levi was positive that it was legitimately kings sized, and the best saved for last, a grand bathroom with a tub that looked like it could several people in it. Oh and then Eren showed him the balcony which had an excellent view of the setting sun. What Levi wasn't expecting was Eren said after they made it back into the bedroom, "So this is where you'll be staying. You can put your bag down now." Eren pointed to a wardrobe. "Your clothes can go in there."

Levi looked at Eren as if he said something foreign. Levi stood there for a whole minute in utter speechlessness before having the nerve to speak again. "I can… say here..?" Levi repeated as if to question what he heard was correct.

"Yes." Eren reassured Levi. "That's what I said… And I am going to see my parents for a while. Tomorrow, you will get to meet them so if you need to take a bath or something, I suggest you do so. Go ahead and get situated and whatnot as well." Levi watched as the prince dismissed himself. After hearing what the prince had said Levi thought that he for sure needed to clean out his ears. He knew he hadn't been hallucinating. He just… looked around the bedroom slowly. This room was surely made for someone of higher status than Levi… right? This was way better than any servant quarters by far. Maybe this was a luxury that personal servants acquired?

After setting his travelling bag down, Levi made his way to the wardrobe. He had seen them before yet he never used one. The wood was surely the best of quality, polished and sanded smooth so that you couldn't even get a splinter if you tried. The inside of the wardrobe was just as nice, plenty of room… no, actually too much room. Levi could literally put his bag in there and call it a day. He himself could even fit into this wardrobe along with his things. Levi grimaced at the thought. He took the liberty of putting his clothes away. He pulled out his small personal box. Big enough to put one of his feet in, it was a plain, light blue box. Levi had received it from one of the servants who raised him. Though, he hadn't ever opened it since he received the box. He stared at it for a moment before putting it into the wardrobe.

Picking out some night clothes to sleep in, Levi closed the wardrobe and walked back to the bathroom. As he entered the bathroom, he was in awe at how beautiful it was. A closer inspection showed that the basin was held up with smooth granite countertops. The cabinets below were filled with different kinds of soaps. Each soap has its own color as well as its own scent. Levi could honestly feel his lips pull up slightly at the sight. He selected the soap that he wanted to use and glanced to his left.

The rack that was to his left, which looked more like shelves, was stocked with fluffy, soft towels. Levi picked one up and immediately pulled it close to him. He didn't know why, but this made him very giddy. Levi set the towel down along with his clothes. Now, he gazed at the bathtub in all its glory. It was a rare sight to see a shower head at the top. It was connected with a lengthen hose. Levi had never actually seen one, nor used one before… So he settled for a bath for now. Levi knew he would have probably the best bath of his life as he turned the knob. Water poured out of the spout. It was nice and hot. Levi stripped off his clothes. He stepped into the bath and settled in comfortably.

_Thank whatever gods… _Levi thought as he sank lower into the tub. Levi didn't know what he did to deserve this. He was still baffled that he was soaking in this luxurious tub. He watched as the steam raise into the air and then vanish. Levi applied to soap to his skin, he lathered and rinsed out his hair, and by the time he came out of the bathtub he lightly pruned. Levi looked at himself in a mirror. His reflection showed him how much his hair shined, his strikingly beautiful grey eyes, how toned he was, and despite working as a servant; his porcelain skin.

After drying himself off and putting on his clean night clothes, Levi made his way into the bedroom. He rested his hand on the edge of the bed as if to test it was real. Once he got over the fact that the bed was indeed real, he climbed into the bed. Laying back onto the bed was a new experience for Levi. The bed was impossibly comfortable. He felt like he could melt into the bed. The blankets were warm, the pillows were stuffed with feathers and the bed… It was the best damn thing Levi had ever had the chance to lay on, let alone sleep on.

It was times like this that were peaceful. There was nothing to stress over right now. The room was quiet. Sleep would come soon at this rate. Levi curled into the blankets, pulling them up and settled them right under his chin. He didn't realize how tired he actually was. Levi was about to blow out the candle next to the bed when he suddenly heard a little click sound. Levi looked up and peered out of the bedroom.

"Going to sleep early?" The prince inquired.

Levi yawned first and then sat up quickly. He didn't want to seem ungrateful or rude, definitely not when he had a wonderful bath and this comfortable ass bed to sleep in. "Yes, my prince… Eren. I am indebted to your kindness. I cannot thank you enough for letting me stay here." Levi wasn't the type to be indebted to someone, he hated the feeling… but he knew he should be courteous. Eren could easily take this room away from him. Levi watched as the prince merely sat at the foot of the bed.

"I see you took a bath." Eren stated as he turned his head, looking back at Levi.

"You can tell?" Levi frowned. _I hope I didn't smell terrible. _"I promise you that I am a very tidy man. You'll never have to worry about me being filthy." Levi paused and then added, "I clean well. I do not mean to brag, but it is what I do the best."

Eren got up from where he was sitting, stretching his arms above his head in a casual manner. He made a hum in amusement. "Alright then, you can prove how good you are… I'll have you clean my room tomorrow." And then the silhouette of Eren turned, heading out of the room. Levi found himself slowly laying back down, getting comfortable in the bed once more. He heard the clicking of the door and assumed that it was Eren leaving. At least now Levi knew what he would be doing first thing tomorrow, even if it was cleaning the prince's room. Maybe then he could ask what other tasks he'd be doing.

Slowly, Levi felt himself drift to sleep. The bed was absorbing him, taking him to meet the Sandman. Levi closed his eyes. The bed shifted oh so slowly. Levi felt cold of a moment and then suddenly a lot warmer. It was a nice warmth, the kind that had Levi moving towards it.

"Goodnight, Levi." Levi could barely register whose voice it was but sure enough it came to him.

"Goodnight… Eren." Levi yawned. Who knew that the prince was so warm? Levi hadn't slept with someone in the same bed before… It was surprisingly comfortable… He felt like he was already dreaming… That this was all some crazy dream. Levi snuggled into his pillow, sleep was starting to take him again. _There's no way the prince would be sleeping next to…_ And then he felt the prince move closer to him, his arm to be moving around Levi's waist. Levi flinched. _Wait. What?_ Levi bolted into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes. He glanced over and sure enough, the prince was looking right back at him with his brows furrowed. "Wh-what is going on? Why are you sleeping next to me?"

Eren looked confused as he sat up slowly. He was in night clothing as well. "Because this is my room, obviously. I figured you'd be very grateful to accompany me. I mean, I don't mind sleeping next to you, so why should you?"

Those words struck Levi. _Fuck. I should have known… This is his room. Now it all makes sense… _"But Eren…" Levi said cautiously as he got out of the bed, "I couldn't possibly sleep next to you… I am merely a servant. Thank for considering me, your highness, but I wouldn't want to bother you… I will take a servant's room…" _That's where I belong anyway…_

"But what if there are no rooms available?" The prince mused. "Levi, just stay for the night." He paused and then added, "I get tired of being alone all of the time…" He pat the empty spot next to him, right where Levi used to be laying. "If it makes you feel any better, I will look into it tomorrow… Now get back into bed." There was a slight command in Eren's tone.

Now this wasn't a good situation for Levi, he didn't want to upset the prince yet… He didn't belong next to one… He had to come up with something quick… But what? _Ah… I know… _Levi bowed slightly. "If I may, I'll sleep on the couch. It is a compromise… So that way you're technically not alone… and I won't cause you any trouble."

What Levi said was really a good compromise, but the prince didn't look too happy about the idea. Eren sighed heavily, "Who said you were..?" Eren bit his lip, "Okay fine. You can sleep on the couch tonight…" Levi could barely see Eren frown. "Just don't regret saying that in the morning…"

Levi's brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

There was a light chuckle from the prince, "Oh, you'll soon understand… you'll wish you would have slept with me. I will even bet you."

"Bets, my prince? You didn't strike me as that type, but I'll take on the bet."

Again the prince chuckled, "No regrets and goodnight, Levi. Enjoy the couch."

Levi nodded, "I'm sure I shall and I won't regret, don't you worry. Goodnight, Eren."

_I'll show you, Eren… And while I am at it, I'll win that bet…_

**Just remember that I didn't have this edited. No beta for this one, so if there is any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me.**

**And it seems that many people want long chapters, thus weekly updates.**

**A heads up, I may not post another chapter of SMR until LWoF is over. I'm sorry. I just get VERY busy and it is hard to catch up.**

**Did anyone try reading this in an old fashioned british accent? :3**


	3. Bets

**Levi gets to meet Erens' parents.**

**Misunderstandings are realized.**

**Bets are made.**

**And, again, Levi is introduced to Eren's bed.**

Bets

(눈_눈)

The castle was quiet this fine morning. All was well… Except Levi wasn't. He had barely slept all night and he was stiff as a board. He bit his lip as he looked into eyes that resembled the ocean. The worst part was that the prince had gotten up before Levi did. Levi was known for getting up early… But this couch had another idea. So Levi was very surprised when the prince had woken him up. Levi felt like he only slept an hour. He blinked at the prince who had a toothy grin on his face… and that was when Levi realized that he lost that bet. "Did you sleep well?"

"No. Does it look like I slept well?"

Eren made a hum of amusement, "Nope. You actually look terrible. Do you want me to help you up?"

"Thanks your highness, I try." Levi said sarcastically. He waved Eren's hand away as he said, "I'll get up on my own." But as he did, he grimaced as his neck hurt and his back hurt. What had this couch done to him? It was comfortable to sit in yet horrendous to sleep on.

"So do you regret sleeping on the couch?"

_You're enjoying this, aren't you?_ Levi sighed as reluctantly nodded. "I'll admit that I do regret sleeping on the couch…" Sleeping on the couch hurt more than sleeping on the floor. The only difference was that the floor was dirty. Levi contemplated if comfort should come before cleanliness… Levi knew in his heart that being clean was well worth discomfort. Levi slowly stood up, stretching his arms above his head which caused his night shirt to lift slightly.

Unbeknownst to Levi, a pair of ocean eyes darted to see that exposed skin. Levi was a diamond, a hidden gem and didn't even know it. Sure his personality was slightly rude and sarcastic but Eren didn't mind it. Levi was the only one who didn't seem to be intimidated by him nor care that he was the prince. He was himself around Eren which was something rare. Eren couldn't help but to be slightly intrigued by Levi despite only just gaining his company yesterday… Eren had been upset that Levi didn't sleep with him… He assumed that Levi was trying to be modest, which was respectable… But Eren wanted his company, whether it was sexual or not, and tonight he'd get his company. He didn't care if he sounded childish or perverted. _Let him think what he wants._ "So… You'll sleep in my bed, won't you? After all, you did lose that bet." That seemed to catch Levi's attention. After he was done stretching his brows furrowed.

"I don't recall agreeing to that…" His gray eyes looked into Eren's ocean eyes. Levi wasn't sure if he was comfortable with the idea… And he also felt like there was an underline meaning to Eren's request. Yet… Eren seemed desperate for company… What Levi didn't understand was, why couldn't Eren have picked someone else? Surely there were suitors or princesses who would lay with Eren? However Eren still seemed to be insistent. Levi pondered for a moment before continuing to speak. "What about getting me a servant room? I thought you agreed to look into that."

Eren merely shrugged as he folded his arms across his chest, "Well you didn't sleep with me, so I don't think I have to look into it." Levi scoffed and his jaw dropped slightly in a scowl. _He can't be serious …can he? Stubborn little shit._ Levi was thankful that Eren couldn't read his mind.

Weighing his choices of either sleeping on the couch again or sleeping next to Eren… Levi sighed, "Fine, how about I think about it. By the end of the day I will either sleep with you or on the hard ass couch." Eren didn't seem all too pleased with Levi's idea. Honestly, Levi found Eren's actions slightly confusing. Why was it so hard to get a normal servants' room? Why did Eren want company? And… Why doesn't Eren have company? _Why does he have to resort to be with me?_ "If I may, why…" Levi paused to find a good way of phrasing this, "Why do you want _my_ company? Don't you have suitors or princesses..?" He suddenly stopped talking. Levi watched Eren's expression change slightly. Maybe now wasn't the time to ask such questions…

"If you must know… My parents are nice… But they are also very strict. I don't get visited often and the only other people I really know are the servants throughout the castle." Eren sighed, "And if you must know, I haven't really been outside the castle… I don't even know what the fucking village down there looks like… I've never met the people. Never seen the buildings. Never been in a forest. Never…" Eren paused trying to calm himself down, "I'm fucking eighteen and my parents can't trust me… Happy now?"

That was way more information than Levi expected to get. It also told Levi a lot about the situation Eren was in. "I see…" Now he knew why Eren was so keen to have a companion to share company with. He actually felt bad for Eren… Although, he could see why his parents were strict. The world outside those walls was a cruel place… "I shall say this now, I am not a man of emotional words, nor great with my words in general as I do come off as offensive but… For as long as you'll have me I will give you guidance when you need it, advice when you want it, and company." Levi bowed slightly and then straightened himself out again.

_That's all I wanted…_ "Thank you…" Levi merely nodded at Eren. "So… you should probably get dressed." Eren chuckled lightheartedly, "Breakfast already past… You slept right through it… Lunch will start soon and I was going to have you meet my parents."

"Your parents?"

Eren nodded, "Yep. They told me that they want to meet whoever I chose, thus you get to meet them." Levi bit his lip. He'd have to meet Eren's parents… What could go wrong?

(눈_눈)

After getting dressed, Levi followed Eren downstairs, through several doors and finally into the dining room. He was making a mental map the whole time, keeping track and remembering what was where. Now it was the moment of truth. What if his parents didn't like him? What if they took one look at him and shooed him away? Wait. Why was he caring so much? Levi felt himself stiffen as Eren said good morning to his parents and then he turned towards Levi, "Mother, Father, this is the servant I've chosen, his name is Levi."

Eren's mother was the first to come and greet Levi. She was dressed in what looked like silk, her crown nestled comfortably upon her head, and her hair was pulled into a side ponytail. Her eyes were pretty… They looked like Eren's eyes. Levi watched as her smile slowly faded, she looked puzzled for a moment and then her smile returned, "My, my… What a handsome young man, Eren. It's nice to meet you, Levi."

Levi swallowed slowly, his Adam's apple bobbed. He felt nervous to meet the parents of the prince, why? He wasn't quite sure himself. Levi found himself bowing a little lower than he usually did, "You are so kind, my queen. I am grateful to have been chosen by your son, Eren. I do hope to meet your sons', and your standards." He straighten himself out again.

The queen gave a small laugh, "Standards have been met. No need to worry about formalities here, Levi. Please call me Carla."

"Same here." Interrupted the king, "Call me Grisha. I am sure that I speak for both of us when I say, we trust our sons' judgment. And I'm happy that he has finally chosen." King Grisha smiled. "Now, shall we have lunch?"

Thus, the king, queen and their son took their spots at the royal table. Eren looked up at his servant expectantly and Levi was confused as to what he was supposed to be doing but he soon got his answer when Eren waved him over. Levi obediently walked up to Eren and as he did, Eren pat the empty seat next to him. "Sit."

"With you?" Levi inquired. That was certainly a strange request. To sit with royals wasn't something servants did.

"Eren…" It seemed like Grisha had the same idea when Carla suddenly elbowed him. They exchanged a silent conversation for a moment before he continued to talk. He cleared his throat, "Levi, won't you please join us?"

What could he say? No? He couldn't say no to the king… So with that thought in mind he reluctantly sat down next to Eren. So… He was going to be eating with the royal family… What could go wrong? Levi would rather not think of the possibilities… He heard the king and queen start to discuss something but Levi found himself zoning out.

Levi placed his hands on his knees, he didn't know where else to put them. The table cloth looked as if it would stain if he touched it. It was whiter and smoother than any fabric that he could ever dream of owning. This was sad considering how clean the fabric looked compared to his dull button up. His cravat even fell short of its pureness in color. The silverware was already lined up perfectly. If he picked the wrong one, would they notice? And the plates were made out of the finest china… as well as the damn tea cup. Levi remembered the first time he had held a tea cup… The handle broke off and Levi had to watch the beautiful piece fall to the ground and shatter into what seemed like millions of pieces.

It wasn't until Levi felt something over his hand that he snapped out of his trance. He flinched slightly as his brows furrowed. He looked down to see someone else's hand over his. Levi looked up slowly and made eye contact with the prince. "Calm down, you look pale." He did? _Damn_. Then the prince smiled, "What would you like to drink?"

"Tea." Levi said and lunch started. Several maids as well as butlers came out each holding a silver tray. Levi watched them as they silently moved about. Now he could see what he probably looked like as a servant. The food was better than he had before... The room was silent as the king proposed a small toast and everyone began to eat. Levi might have grabbed the wrong silverware but quickly fixed it when Eren nudged him. He also might have held his tea cup differently than the royal family did… because the prince looked at him strangely yet didn't question it. And, Eren at some point might have intertwined their hands together…

And Levi might have let him do it.

(눈_눈)

Later, after a long conversation with his parents. Eren dismissed himself to his chambers, Levi followed quietly along. Once inside, the prince turn towards him with one brow arched, "Why do you hold your tea cup like that?" Levi should have seen that question coming…

"It's a habit. When I was younger, I had the opportunity to hold my first ever tea cup… Well, the handle broke off and the cup fell to the ground. It shattered everywhere." Levi frowned at the memory. For him it was a traumatic matter. Kenny was not happy… Levi literally couldn't see daylight through his black eyes.

Eren seemed to be content with the answer Levi gave him. Eren looked like he was thinking about something for a moment before finally speaking, "Alright, it's time you showed me how spotless you can make my room." Levi nodded at this and immediately left to get supplies. He returned quicker than Eren had expected him to and also to his surprise, Levi had two cloths tied around his head, one covering his face and the other covering his hair. It was queer to see yet Eren couldn't help but to be entertained by the sight.

"Is there a preference of where I shall start?"

Eren shrugged, "Start here if you want, then my room and into the bathroom. I mean, there's a balcony too but that doesn't have to be clean."

Levi merely nodded as a reply, he pulled on some gloves, "If you need me, just call me."

And thus, Levi was off to clean. Eren decided he would read while he waited. He went over to his study area which was conveniently located so that he could see his bedroom and at the same time, the entrance to his chambers. He also had a great vantage point to look up and watch Levi clean. Eren wouldn't have thought that would be interesting to watch, yet here he was, glancing over his book to watch. It was interesting to watch Levi stand on his toes to reach high places like the shelves and squat low or even go as far as to get on his knees to scrub the floor if he needed to. Eren had to pry his eyes off of Levi. He told himself that cleaning wasn't _that_ interesting… It was Levi. After another moment of watching Levi, Eren decided to actually try reading.

All was for naught. Eren managed to read only a chapter before glancing up again. Levi wasn't in the same room anymore, the cleaning sounds he heard told him that Levi was in the bedroom now. From where Eren sat, all he had to do was lean slightly forward to see fully into his bedroom. Eren had to blink several times before he was sure what he saw. Levi was cleaning _under_ his bed. And what more? Eren mentally thanked whatever gods were looking out for him because… _Holy hell._ Levi had the nicest ass Eren had ever seen, not that he had seen many anyway. He was moving slightly, as if trying to reach something but for Eren it looked like he was doing it on purpose. Was he teasing him or something? Sure he must be? There was no way that Levi was cleaning under his bed with his ass up and out like that. It was basically calling Eren's name. Or at least that's what Eren thought. All he had to do was slip those trousers down…

But Eren's nice view was ruined when Levi pulled out from under the bed, brushed off his pants, his shirt and then his hands. Levi stood up and seemed unaware by Eren's gaze as he began to straighten out the bed sheets, then the blankets, and finally the pillows. There was thing Eren was certain, Levi cleaned fast… And one other thing, Levi was attractive… To the point that Eren could almost drool. _Almost_ but he stopped himself_._ Eren found himself getting up quietly to watch Levi who had his sleeves rolled up and was cleaning the floor of the bathroom, scrubbing it hard with a big brush. His arms were muscular… Eren bit his lip as he wondered just how muscular this man was.

"Do you enjoy watching me, Eren?" The question seemed rather bland coming from Levi with no hints as to what he was or could be thinking. Levi had suddenly stopped and turned his head to gaze back at Eren.

"Is there anything wrong with me watching you clean?" Eren asked innocently.

"I didn't think it would be that interesting." Levi shrugged indifferently. He took off his boots, followed by his socks, and then walked into the bath. Levi began to scrub the tub and Eren found himself walking into the bathroom wearing a broad smirk on his face.

"There is nothing wrong with watching." Eren hummed. Levi seemed to be ignoring Eren as he made his way near the front of the tub. Eren waited until Levi was in the perfect spot and then… he turned on the water that connected with the hose. All too soon the water sprayed Levi which caused the small man to stiffen in surprise and stop what he was doing. Eren heard Levi curse under his breath and when Levi got up to turn off the water, he slipped on his own soap. If Eren hadn't been laughing he was now. How could it be possible for someone so… _cute_ while they fall? You wouldn't think that it could be achieved, yet Levi somehow did it. He fell onto his ass with a hard thud. Levi had also lost his emotionless expression during the fall, it was brief, but it was still there. Eren turned off the water, he could almost feel bad for Levi… He was soaking wet… And his hair stuck to his forehead… And, oh gods, his shirt was see though…

Levi immediately untied the cloth from his head and from around his face, "What the fu-" Levi bit his lip as he caught himself, "Why did you do that?" He rephrased his question as he started to take off his cravat.

Honestly, Eren didn't know why he did it… It was worth the amusement. "For fun." Eren hummed playfully as he stepped into the tub. "Here, I'll help you up."

Swatting the princes' hand away, Levi tossed his cloth and cravat to the side. "I'm fine. I can get up on my own." He then turned slightly, using the edge for support and stood up.

It looked like it was an awkward position, considering Levi's hands were slightly above his head, but none the less looked inviting for Eren. He took this opportunity to sneak up on the now soaked man who tensed as soon as he saw that Eren was closer. Technically, Eren actually didn't know really what he was doing, his body move mostly on its own. It took him a moment to realize that he had just came up behind Levi, his right hand was placed over Levi's, pinning it against the tiled wall, meanwhile his left hand had reached down and groped Levi's firm ass. This action made Levi shiver under Eren and… well, Eren couldn't stop his hand from moving from Levi's ass to his front. His left hand slid across Levi's abs, up his torso and across his chest. Eren leaned forward, pressing his body against Levi's. He inhaled through his nose, taking in Levi's scent and as he did so, Levi's head tilted slightly. "You smell wonderful, Levi…" Eren could just hear Levi's breathe hitch slightly.

Levi's free hand moved up slightly in attempted to balance himself. How did he not see this coming? "What… Are you doing?" Levi managed to save himself from stuttering.

Watching Levi was interesting, but touching him was a whole new sensation. Eren hummed and watched as several hairs moved from Levi's face because of the angle he was tilting his head. Levi was blushing and Eren was sure that Levi didn't even know, Eren also took notice that Levi's lips were slightly parted. "Isn't it obvious?" Eren smirked, his lips brushed slightly against Levi's neck, "I'm getting a hands-on feel of my personal servant." He then started to unbutton Levi's shirt and only got two buttons undone before Levi was squirming slightly. It didn't bother Eren because that was all he needed to slip his hand into Levi's shirt. He could now feel Levi's soft skin. What Eren didn't expect was the little noise Levi made when his fingers brushed against his right nipple.

"Ngh…" Levi took in a shaky breath.

This was it. Eren found his heart flutter nervously. He could use this moment. It wasn't ideal, but who knows if or when he could have Levi like this again? Eren decided to take the chance, it was now or never. He then turned Levi around, still pressing him into the wall slightly. Eren readjusted their right hands so that they were intertwined, while his left cupped Levi's chin, "Look at me Levi."

Those grey eyes darted up slowly, "Eren…" But before Levi could say anything else, Eren sealed his lips with his. His free hand rose up and gripped the sleeve of Eren's tailored dress shirt tightly.

Finally, Eren pulled away officially ending the chaste kiss, his cheeks were slightly pink. Now he knew what he was missing. Such a simple kiss was oddly satisfying in ways that he couldn't describe. However, it seemed that Levi didn't share his enthusiasm, his brows were furrowed and he looked to be confused. "What's the matter?"

Levi covered his mouth with his hand, "Tch… Shitty brat… That was my first kiss…"

Eren ignored the name calling, "What? No way? Are you serious? That was my first kiss too."

There was a paused before Levi answered Eren, "You said you wanted the virgins to stay in the room… And why did you use your first kiss on me?"

"So what you're saying is that you're a total virgin…?" Eren didn't answer Levi's question.

"Yes, I am a virgin, idiot." Levi hissed, "How many times do I have to say it?" Levi seemed to be embarrassed by the truth.

"You haven't even kiss a man before?" Eren asked in total shock.

"No, why would I..?" Levi raised a brow. "Are you inquiring if I am gay?"

Now it was Eren's turn to be confused, "…you mean, you're not gay..?"

Levi shook his head, "Not that I know of. I'm abstinent. Asexual, if you will." _Never tried to be interested in anyone before…_ Levi thought but didn't say it. His blush was gone by now as he removed his hand from his face.

"But then why did you let me hold your hand at lunch?"

"I thought you were trying to comfort me." Levi said honestly. "So when you asked me to sleep with you… You were actually?"

"Yes… But I was more looking for company… I didn't plan on doing anything, I promise." Eren blushed slightly, he cleared his throat, "So when you were cleaning under my bed, you were not teasing me?"

Again, Levi shook his head, "…no… I was cleaning… And you're a pervert for staring at my ass."

Eren shrugged, "I couldn't help it. You have a nice ass." He admitted. Levi frowned, yet there was a tint of pink on his face. Eren thought it was cute but Levi hated how he couldn't control himself right now. "Dammit, Hanji…" Eren cursed, "She told me there was only gay men in the line-up."

Levi scowled, "Hanji told me that this was going to be a cleaning job." He huffed in annoyance, "And you never answered my question, why did you have your first kiss with me?"

"It was your first kiss too."

"Don't remind me and stop changing the subject. Answer me."

Eren sighed as he released Levi from his grip after realizing that he had been holding onto him this whole time, "Oh… um… I didn't want to be made fun of for not knowing anything…"

Levi rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to make fun of you brat, but don't you think that you should have picked someone with more experience? At least they could have taught you."

"I know, Levi. I just… like knowing that I'm not getting someone's sloppy seconds… You're clean. That and we'll be going through all the awkwardness together. Isn't that great?" Eren hummed and cleared his throat. "Pardon me when I say this but it's true, you're also very attractive. _Beautiful._ And even if you're not gay, I am thankful that you were in the line-up." Eren smiled, "I bet I can make you go gay for me."

There was a snort that escaped Levi as he buttoned up his shirt. "You can try, but don't cry if it's a lost cause."

Eren nodded, "Alright, you just watch. I'll prevail." He then stepped out of the tub, "Change into your night clothes, Levi, and I'll see you in bed." Eren winked and then left the bathroom.

"I don't remember agreeing to that…" Yet Levi found himself picking up the two cloths and his cravat, along with his cleaning supplies. When he exited the bathroom, he spotted the prince in the process of changing his clothes and as of now, he was shirtless. Levi excused himself to put away the supplies. While he was away he found himself troubled with the new information. Eren was gay… and more than likely would unleash his sexual frustration onto him… Could he really deal with that? Levi supposed that if he needed to, he could simply push the teen off of him… but… how would Eren react to that? He was the prince after all. Could Levi really say no? Or would he have to suck it up and let Eren have his way with him? Honestly, Levi didn't like the idea of being used as an object that the prince could use whenever. He was a person, not a thing… When he got back to the room, he found the prince already tucking himself into bed.

"Hurry up Levi, I want to burn the candles out."

"Don't worry about it, I'll blow them out." Levi said as he went over to the wardrobe and selected new night clothes. He then went into the bathroom, changed, folded his dirty clothes and put them away, and finally came back out. He saw that Eren was already snuggled into his blankets. Levi kept his promise to blow out the candles but just as soon as he was going to leave the bedroom Eren called out to him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Eren's voice sounded irritated.

Levi huffed and in midstride, he turned around and headed back for the bed. "Are you sure you want me to sleep with you..? Because I don't mind the couch."

"Levi, get your fine ass in here before I pull you in."

And with that being said from the prince, Levi sighed and reluctantly got into the comfy ass bed and wrapped the blankets around him. "Fine. But no funny business, Eren. I'd like some sleep…" He was literally sleeping as far as he could from the prince, without falling off the king sized bed.

"Really, Levi?" Eren sighed.

"Yes, Eren, and if you don't like that then I'll leave and sleep on the couch." Levi pulled the blankets closer to him.

"I bet you that I'll get between your legs first." Eren said arrogantly and randomly, the comment was out of nowhere.

Levi scoffed, Yeah, whatever. Goodnight, Eren."

"Goodnight, Levi." _And I bet that I'll get you to fall for me…_ Eren thought before he fell asleep.


	4. Building Trust

**Going to the library to get some tips~**

**Let the ship sail with the promise of trust~**

**And Levi's Virginity~**

Building Trust

(눈_눈)

As per usual.. today was a good day in the castle. The sun was shining. Flowers were blooming. Everything seemed perfect. Inside the castle it was quiet and clean and well, a whole bunch of other things. However, despite the tranquility of the castle, Eren was quite irritated. Why? Well, as his eyes starred down his servant, none other than Levi,he felt frustrated... Levi had been avoiding him all damn week. How the hell could a personal servant avoid his master? Maybe Eren was being too lenient? On several accounts Eren thought about ways to engage Levi to provoke conversation. Although Levi seemed to have a different idea... Every time Eren would talk to his servant, Levi would respond with short, curt replies.

Oh, how Eren was tired of this. He couldn't fathom why he was even tolerating this from his servant. Yet Eren really wanted his servant to like him. He didn't want Levi to hate him. But with the way things were heading, Levi seemed to be going out of his way to detach himself from the prince as much as he could.

Eren detested this.

Currently, Eren sat on his desk chair as he watched his servant clean his room. Ever since Levi showed up his room was always spotless. There wasn't even dust, what the hell was he cleaning? Throwing his upper body over the side of the chair, Eren let out an exaggerated groan.

"Are you okay, Eren?" Funny how that seemed to catch Levi's attention.

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Eren said curtly. He was watching Levi, still leaning over the arm of his chair. Eren sighed dramatically which caused Levi's eyebrow twitch.

"Are you sure? Because you do not sound okay, my prince." Levi said, putting his supplies down and slowly making his way over to Eren. It seemed that Levi didn't like it when Eren gave him short, half-assed replies. _How do you like the taste of your own medicine_? Eren thought.

"Oh."

There was a sigh from Levi, "What's wrong, Eren?"

"You wouldn't care to know..." Eren rolled his eyes.

"Tch." Eren could tell that Levi was resisting to say something he might regret. Was it sad that this had been the longest they've talked all week? "Eren..." Oh, it seemed that Levi finally found the words. "It is my job to worry about you. So just answer me, will you?" A frown made its way to Eren's face as he looked away. Oh yeah, he was not going to be easy with Levi. He had been practically ignored by Levi all week. There was no way that he'd let Levi walk away from this. "Eren, please." Eren merely bat his eyes up at Levi, much to Levi's obvious displeasure. "Alright. Fine. Okay, okay..." Levi said as he held out his hand, "Come. Let's go."

"Go where?" The prince inquired.

"To the library."

"Why?"

"Eren, please take my hand so I can drag you to the library." Levi said, clearly slightly irritated.

With a huff Eren slowly sat up, stood up and straightened himself out. He held out his hand, grabbing Levi's in the process and said, "Take me away."

(눈_눈)

Several times throughout the week they had gone to the library. Well the last time, actually was Tuesday... It was Saturday. So when they entered the library what Levi and Eren saw- no, more like who they saw, surprised them greatly.

"Erwin..?" Levi said, completely confused yet surprised to see an old time friend here.

"Hello, Levi, my prince. What brings you here to the library?"

"More like, what brought you here, Erwin?" Levi asked.

"I was hired. That's why I'm here. When the prince had eliminated me from his selection I made my way out into the hall. As I was walking out to the main stairway, I saw that the king was carrying several stacks of books to his chambers. I offered to help and behold, now I work as the library attendant. I stack, re-organize and fetch books. Basically, your typical librarian." Erwin hummed with a gentle smile. "So what can I do for you, my prince?"

And to everyone's surprise Eren said, "Erwin, you're good friends with Levi are you not?" The question brought a scowl upon Levi's face.

There was a pause as Erwin looked at Levi first. Of course Erwin was met with a glare, something he was use to seeing from Levi. Erwin's eyes drifted back to the prince and slowly but surely he nodded, "Yes, I would consider myself a friend. Why do you wish to know?"

"You know, Levi, I'm feel like mood is already better suddenly, go fetch me some books." Eren said, shooing his servant away.

"Um, my prince, I can go get-" Erwin tried to say but Eren held up his hand to silence him.

It may have been wrong but he wasn't getting anywhere with Levi... So Eren was going to ask Erwin. "Three books Levi. I want a fairy tale book, a scary book, and while you're at it, a romance." Eren pointed at the mass of shelves, "Have fun."

The irritation on Levi's face was evident. He didn't plan for this... For the prince to use his own friend against him. But Levi couldn't do anything about it... Eren's words were final. He obviously wanted to be alone with Erwin to ask about him... Why couldn't Eren ask him whatever he was going to ask Erwin? _That little shit. Damn him..._ Levi thought. Levi started to mutter under his breath, a few curses slipped out as he headed to the back of the library in search of the books Eren requested. If he found them quick enough, maybe Eren wouldn't be able to get too much out of Erwin...

Meanwhile, as soon as Levi was out of Eren's sight he then ask, "So you know Levi pretty well, right?"

"Decently so. Why do you ask?" Erwin inquired.

"Well..." Eren huffed as he released a breath of air that he hadn't realized he was holding. "Levi... has been avoiding me ever since I told him I was gay... I really want him to trust me, Erwin, I do... But how can I..? If all he does is avoid me... Erwin, as his friend, I beseech your advise. How can I get Levi to trust me?"

"That is a hard question to answer, my prince." Erwin stated at first. "Levi can... sometimes be difficult to understand. Although I understand your complications. When I came out to Levi, he seemed to have avoided me for a while. I think its his way of adjusting, my prince. Mostly, all I can recommend is that you give Levi his space. When he is ready, he'll come to you on his own terms." Erwin paused for a moment so the prince could digest what he said, "And no matter how much you ask Levi for his trust, it will not happen just like that. You have to earn it. With Levi, you cannot possibly just say, 'trust me,' you must let him trust you. I can guarantee you, my prince, that if you give him a little time, he'll pull through."

After listening to what Erwin said, Eren nodded slowly, "Alright, I'll take that into account, thank you Erwin. Perhaps you shall stick around longer. I may need your advice later down the road. Oh, and I also hope that we can be friends too.

Erwin bowed slightly, "I would be honored, my prince. I'm glad you find my advise valuable. If you need anything else, do not hesitate to summon me."

"Eren, I have returned with your books." Levi said as he returned with three books. Honestly, he kind of picked random books. Despite all of them being random, all of them he had read when he was a teenager.

"Ah, thank you, Levi." Eren said, taking the books from Levi and briefly looking at the titles. "Good... Good... Okay, well I'm going back to my room. Levi, if you'd like to get yourself something to read, go ahead and do so." After he said that, Eren dismissed himself.

As soon as Eren was gone, Levi huffed and turned towards Erwin. "What did you tell him?" He hissed.

"Nothing too personal." Erwin chuckled."I promise"

"Don't give me that rubbish. Tell me." Levi demanded.

"But that information is strictly confidential." Erwin laughed, teasing his friend.

"Erwin. I swear I will choke you-"

"It's okay Levi. Calm down." Erwin said, smirking. He wasn't taking Levi seriously, well sort of. In the back of Erwin's mind, he knew that Levi would choke him if he had too. And quite honestly, Erwin didn't feel like being choked today. So he settled to answer Levi's question. "He asked how he could gain your trust. That's all."

Levi's brows furrowed, "...My trust?"

"Yes. He said you were avoiding him..." Erwin sighed, "Levi. you and I know fully well that you can't be doing that. You cannot avoid the prince. You are, whether you like it or not, the prince's personal servant. He is already trusting you. Levi, I know this must be sudden for you, but you must warm up to the boy."

"I know..." Levi grumbled as his arms folded across his chest. He didn't need to be lectured by his friend. Damn you, Erwin... Levi thought. "Alright then, Erwin..." Levi sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Give me some advice too. Tell me, what should I do?"

At first, Erwin was quiet. He was thinking of someway to help his friend. "Try surprising him."

"What on Earth does that mean?" Levi inquired.

Erwin shrugged. "If he says something that shocks you, say something back. Be spontaneous. If he does something crazy, try to match him."

"He's just a boy, Erwin-"

"Precisely." Erwin interrupted, "The prince is a boy. Entertain him. Humor him, Levi. Tease him some. I will assure you that he will appreciate almost anything that you'll want to do."

"How can you be so sure, Erwin..? What if that doesn't work?"

"Try it for a week, Levi... And if that doesn't work. You may choke me." Erwin offered.

Levi shot a glare up at Erwin, "Fine." he huffed, "One week. I'll try to humor the prince. I'll _try_." Levi stated. "And if it doesn't work, go ahead and prepare yourself a noose." Levi pointed at Erwin's neck as he was leaving. "Because I think I'll hang you." And then Levi left it at that as he left the library. He didn't bother to get a book. He wouldn't have time to read anyway...

He had to come up with some stupid idea to entertain the prince.

Why was this just so stupidly difficult? "It's a good thing that I like challenges." Levi said in irritation as he walked to Eren's chambers. He knocked on the door, "Hello? My prince, it's me, Levi. May I come in?"

"Of course." Said Eren's voice from the other side of the door. Levi nodded to himself and let himself in. Eren looked over at Levi, he had a book in his hand and was already reading it. "Didn't pick out a book?"

Levi shook his head, "No, Eren. I didn't not." He stood by the door, contemplating what he should be doing. It was obvious that Eren didn't want him to clean... Be _spontaneous_... Levi could hear Erwin's stupid voice echo in his head. How could he be spontaneous? _Humor_ _him_... How could Levi do that? How could Levi entertain the prince?

And just like that, his mind came up with an idea... But Levi didn't want to do _that_...

_Tease him some..._

Levi mentally vowed to hit Erwin upside the head for implanting these ideas in his head. One week... He swore he would try... _Try_. And that's it... For one damn... long... week... Okay, okay... Levi's eyes drifted to the chair Eren was sitting in, his feet were already moving before he could think about what he was even going to do. "Eren..?"

"Hmmn?"

"Will you put your book down, please?"

"Why?" The prince asked, his eyes darting up from the page he was reading.

"Because." Levi said in a commanding tone.

Honestly, Eren had no idea what Levi was trying to do. "Because... Why..?" He inquired.

Levi fidgeted for a moment, which was unlike him to do so. He sighed. Might as well get this over with. He thought. Levi reached towards the book Eren was holding and snatched it away from him.

"Hey! What are you-!" Eren tried to speak but he was cut off by Levi pressing his index finger to his lips. Eren watched, stunned by Levi's movements... Levi leaned forward, climbing onto the chair and then sat down... On Eren. He was sitting, straddling his lap. This made Eren blush in surprise, he was quite flabbergasted and stunned. "W-what the-? Levi, what had gotten into you?" He asked, very confused. It was like Levi changed his personality...

Levi cleared his throat and tried to act calm even though his heart was racing. This was the most risky thing he had ever done so far. He hoped Eren wouldn't want to hang him afterwards. "Um... Look, Eren, you win..." He didn't think. Levi just let the words fall out.

"Win what exactly?"

"The bet." Levi continued. "You're... You got in between my legs first... Just like you said." And as soon as Levi said that, sparks lit up Eren's eyes and a big grin made its way onto Eren's face. By the looks of it, Levi knew he wasn't going to be hung... So this worked out, so far, better than he thought.

"Well... I never expected this..." Eren stated, smiling as his arms looped around Levi.

Oh, no... Levi didn't expect Eren to get so casual so fast. "Uh... Yeah... I figured I'd do something different. You seemed awfully bored watching me clean all the time... So... Here I am."

"Bored indeed," Eren chuckled in amusement. "Do you want to know something Levi?"

"Hmmn?" Levi had no idea where this was going. It all seemed too random to wrap his mind around at the moment, considering he was sitting on Eren's lap...

"If I was a farmer, do you know what job I would want, Levi?" Eren inquired, staring longingly at Levi. As usual Levi reluctantly moved back slightly, as much as he could when the prince had his hands on him. He was unsure as to what the princes' intentions were. When Levi didn't answer Eren sighed and cupped Levi's chin with one hand, "I would work the plow... Why? Because then I could plow your virgin soil all day long..." The way Eren said it made it sound like he was purring.

Did the prince... indirectly say that he wanted to have sex? The mere thought of the true meaning of those words made Levi's cheeks heat up slightly. He turned his head away from the prince, "Do as you please..." he stated firmly, "...but please do not refer to my body as a mass of land..."

"Oh, I'm not going to force myself upon you, Levi." Eren cooed settling his hands upon Levi's hips, "I merely want your consent to bring you pleasure. What do you say, Levi?"

"Sorry my prince but... I can't give myself up to you... I'm not ready... yet..." Levi had paused for a moment in attempt to find words that both of them could agree upon. Once he found what he thought would be the wisest choice of words, his hands brushed up Eren chest and then found themselves resting on his shoulders, "How about... we make a deal..." he said slowly, "If you're willing to be patient with me, to wait and resist temptation... Then maybe, once I've warmed up to you, I will let you spoil me with your pleasures, even if feel like I don't meet your expectations... Also, perhaps on certain occasions, I may let you fondle me..."

Holy hell. How could he, Levi who was merely a servant, ask him, Eren who was the prince, to make a deal? The prince, Levi knew, was usually impatient with what he wanted. So he wouldn't be surprised if-

"Deal."

See? Levi knew Eren would say no- "Wait, what?"

"I said, we have a deal." Eren said while Levi just looked up at him flabbergasted. "I want you to be as comfortable with me as I am with you. I would hope that one day I could get you to look me in the eye and say, 'I want this.' Rather, instead of turning your head and saying, 'Do as you please...' Levi, I want your trust, not through obedience to me, but your actual trust... So as part of the deal, I would like you to trust me more and if you will, bond with me."

"Okay..." Levi said and without really thinking he said. "To prove to you that I am working to trust you... I, Levi, give my consent for you, Eren, my prince and my master, to have my virginity. If, perchance, you are to die before I am robbed, I shall remain pure until death." There was silence between them for a moment as Levi let Eren process what he had just said, he then spoke up again, "How does that sound? Does it sound befitting enough?"

Eren stared up at Levi for a while, seemingly lost. He felt honored that Levi would agree to do such a thing for him. "You know, I thought that was assumed," he giggled, "I wanted a virgin, so I could take his virginity... and maybe have the same thing done to me... I don't know., but I like being on top... So I kind of figured I'd be on top when we have sex." Eren hummed happily when Levi appeared to be a little flustered by what he said. "But now that I have your permission, I'd be happy to take your virginity, Levi. Just tell me when you're ready and I shall bring you pleasures that are sure to last all night."

Levi didn't respond to what Eren said. He just sat there, on his lap, wondering if he was going to regret this later in life.

The answer to that was simple.

Levi just didn't know it yet.

**Do you guys want Eren to be the seme all the way through the story?**  
**Or Levi?**  
**Or 'I don't care who tops and who bottoms, Levi and Eren are my OTP and I love smut**

**Please, I'd love your input~!**


End file.
